¡Desearia no haberte conocido!
by asakura echizen
Summary: las cosas nunca son lo que parecen ... la persona que creiste amar te engaña ... una promesa que de un momento a otro no sabes si cumplir ... una amistad que poco a poco se convierte en amor... -eres el unico...-susurro cerrando sus ojos mientras sentia que unos calidos brazos lo protegian DESCUBRANLO !


Se podría decir que el equipo de seigaku estaba en serios problemas ...la razón ? Es complicada de decir solo que en la enfermería los titulares estaban Armando un escándalo ... Todos estaban sorprendidos de que el pequeñín del equipo...

-no recuerda nada !?-pregunto un exaltado Eiji viendo como todos asentían ante tal confesión . El pequeñín miraba a todo el mundo de forma curiosa ...

-unas días antes de lo ocurrido-

Ryoma llegaba a la escuela como de costumbre acompañado de momoshiro

-oye Echizen ! Nos vemos en las practicas-grito enérgico Momo mientras corría a su salón de clase ya que estaba llegando tarde

Mientras Ryoma solo lo vio irse para luego empezar a caminar tranquilamente a su salón ya que el profesor de ingles no se presentaría hoy por problemas personales .mientras caminaba a su salón paso por el salón en donde estudiaba momo y Kaidoh

Vio que estaban hablando tranquilamente , al parecer su profesor tampoco llegaba ,miro detalladamente a cada uno de los estudiantes pero se concentro en uno en especial . Uno con una mirada seria y que siempre siseaba para responder .se quedo viendo por un largo rato pero se puso nervioso cuando sintió que esos ojos le devolvían la mirada

-'demonios'!-grito Ryoma internamente mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos antes de que fuera descubierto

-que hace Echizen aquí -dijo Kaoru parandose en busca del pequeño príncipe que iba corriendo mas adelante ,rápidamente lo alcanzo haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara avergonzado por ser descubierto -que haces aquí ? Deberías estar en tu salón -.-! -dijo Kaoru serio pero con curiosidad de saber que hacia el pequeño en ese pasillo

-nada que le incumba Sempai -susurro ryoma sonriendo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-claro que si ... Deberías estar en clases -dijo Kaoru serio mientras empezaba a sisear -atiende tus responsabilidades fshhhhhh-termino diciendo y con esto emprendió camino a su salón muy sonrojado

-yo si atiendo mis responsabilidades ! -grito Ryoma sonrojado y molesto haciendo que Kaoru volteara poniendo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba el príncipe

Kaoru lo miro sorprendido por su actitud por ese sonrojo que tenía plantado en sus mejillas que además le pareció muy lindo , tambien la forma de actuar del niño le parecía de lo mas preciosa

-deja de pensar esas tonterías ! Solo es un crió ! -grito Kaoru internamente mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo . No podía fijarse en Ryoma ya que el estaba con el capitán del seigaku , el siempre seguro se si mismo Tezuka Kunimitsu -pues no se ve-fue lo ultimo que dijo dejando al príncipe molesto ...

Horas de las practicas y todos estaban practicando excepto el pequeño príncipe que se estaba terminando de cambiar mientras pensaba , Inui-Sempai le habia pedido que vigilara al chico serpiente ya que estaba corpontandose extrño en los ultimos dias y le preocupaba de sobremanera su estado . Ryoma mientras salía a las canchas a entrenar con su amigo Momoshiro que lo esperaba alegre miro a su capitán que le devolvió con una sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar y luego vio a Kaoru que lo seguía mirando de forma seria

-y que le pasa a este ?- pregunto Ryoma viendo como se volteara para evitar la mirada de Kaoru que tambien empezó a entrenar

-que me pasa ! No debería estar viendo a Ryoma ! -pensaba mientras empezaba a correr alrededor de las canchas para despejar su mente

-Ryoma !-grito tezuka haciendo que ryoma dejara de correr para mirarlo curioso -que quieres hacer esta noche ?- pregunto viendo como Ryoma se ponía a pensar poniendo una cara muy graciosa haciéndolo sonreír

-que te parece al cine ... Hace tiempo que no vamos allá -dijo Ryoma mostrando su emoción ya que había una película que quería ver

-esta bien ... Hoy haremos lo que tu quieras -dijo Tezuka sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de Ryoma haciéndolo sonrojar

-en serio ?-dijo Ryoma emocionado viendo a su capitán que seguía con su pose seria para luego sonreír de manera sincera

-lo que tu quieras ...-susurro besando su frente rápidamente para que nadie viera haciendo sonrojar a Ryoma -ahora ve a entrenar no quiero que seas flojo -dijo Tezuka sonriendo viendo como ryoma asentía y empezaba a correr con los demás tranquilamente.

-Tezuka hay que revisar el orden de los jugadores en el torneo de kanto -dijo la profesora Sumire mientras caminaba junto a tezuka al salón de profesores explicando fuel seria el orden conveniente . Dejaron a todos los estudiantes entrenando como era de costumbre

-comencemos el estiramiento -dijo Oishi mientras todos asentían y formaban parejas para ayudaras mutuamente

-Echizen forma pareja conmigo -dijo Inui mientras acomodaba sus lentes que brillaban intensamente no dejando ver sus ojos

-como quiera -dijo Ryoma mientras comenzaba a ser ayudado por inui a estirarse

-has averiguado algo ?- pregunto Inui curioso mientras miraba a ryoma que seguía indiferente

-no tiene nada que ocultar -dijo Ryoma sin mas -no estoy en su salón así que no puedo hacer mucho -termino diciendo Ryoma mientras se levantaba

-parece que tendré que decirle a Momoshiro que me ayude . Gracias de todas formas Echizen -dijo inui viendo como ryoma asentía y lo ayudaba a estirarse

Ryoma todavía se preguntaba porque Inui tenía tanto interés en el comportamiento de kaidoh . Un día lo tomo de sorpresa preguntando si podía vigilar a kaidoh para ver si notaba cambios en el . Cosa que no logro , ya llevaba una semana en ese asunto y nada ! Mejor en investigarlo seria Momoshiro , estaban el mismo salón.

-de nada -susurro Ryoma parandose para luego empezar a jugar unos partidos de practica ya que quería salir rápido para salir con su querido capitán

-me venciste Echizen ! Ten mas compasión !-grito Momo en forma de broma mientras echizen solo sonreía

-mada mada dane Momo-sempai-dijo ryoma viendo como Momo se acercaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza dejandolo sin aire

-Echizen ... ¿Que es eso de que tengo que investigar a mamushi? -susurro momo en el oído de ryoma moloesto de que le pidieran ese favor tan desagradable

-no lo se ... Pero ayuda a Inui-sempai al menos de que quieras esos jugos que les gusta hacer -dijo Ryoma sonriendo viendo como momo se tensaba de sobremanera

-lo haré con gusto -dijo Momo sonriendo mientras soltaba a Ryoma y se iba a donde estaba kaidoh para tratar de establecer una conversación tranquila con el mientras Ryoma solo sonría orgullosamente

-Echizen -susurro detrás de el el tensai del saigaku mirandolo sonriente como siempre -como has estado?- pregunto mientras se acerca un poco mas

-normal ...-susurro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los vestidores dejando a un Fuji todavía sonriendo

-he mamushi ! No hay nadie que te guste ?-pregunto Momo tomando a kaoru del cuello fuertemente

-y eso a ti que te importa ? -pregunto kaoru mirando seriamente a momoshiro mientras trataba de soltarse

-que tiene de malo decirme ? Después de todo somos amigos -dijo Momo sonriendo viendo como kaoru relajaba su mirada

-...-era verdad , que tenía de malo decirle . Pero el no había pensado en eso ... Si le atraían personas pero nunca hubo alguien quien en verdad amara de verdad

-no me digas que te gusta Inui-sempai ?-pregunto momo pícaramente viendo como kaoru se sorprendía . Inui ? Si le atraía , pero nunca le había gustado

-no - fue lo que dijo kaidoh mientras momo lo miraba sorprendido -ahora dejame en paz - dijo caminando hacia los vestidores mientras momo lo venia siguiendo . Tenía que averiguar algo de kaoru , si no su vida podría estar en riesgo ...

-deberías al menos decirme algo -dijo Momo haciendo un puchero mientras seguía a kaoru que se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta de los vestidores sorprendido . -que es lo que te pasa mamushi ?! No te detengas así !-grito Momo molesto por el abrupto movimiento que hizo -por que te detie...!?- a Momo tambien se le fue el habla al ver tan semejante escena

Era Ryoma a medio vestir , solo con su short azul obscuro puesto , su torso a pesar de ser un pequeño estaba bien desarrollado , tenía una toalla solo en la cabeza mientras varios mechones escurrían agua que bajaba por todo su cuerpo haciendo la vista mas linda . Esos ojos que hipnotizaban estaban sorprendido viendo que los otros dos no decían ninguna palabra

-"o por dios" -pensó Kaoru mientras trataba de despegar la vista del mas pequeño sin resultado alguno . Era la imagen mas preciosa que había visto ! -"calmate ! -se dijo a si mismo mientras respiraba calmadamente

-wow -a Momo se le escapo un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza . Imágenes pervertidas surgieron por su cabeza -echizen ! Quieres ir conmigo hoy a comer hamburguesas ?-pregunto Momo cambiando de tema para no seguir embobado

-no puedo ...-susurro Ryoma mientras se ponía una camisa azul cielo y se terminaba de secar el pelo -tengo cosas que hacer ... Tal vez mañana -susurro viendo a Momo quien se volvía a emocionar

-tengo tu palabra ! Adiós !-grito Momo tomando sus cosas y saliendo directamente a su casa ya que su madre lo esperaba dejando solos a Ryoma y Kaoru

-Kaidoh-sempai - susurro Ryoma viendo como el otro reaccionaba y empezaba a ir a las duchas a echarse un relajante baño . Pero sintió como ryoma lo tomaba del brazo haciéndolo voltear -espere por favor -dijo Ryoma viendo como kaoru lo miraba curioso . Empezó a tocar el pecho de kaoru como si estuviera buscando algo poniendo a Kaoru nervioso

-que crees que estas haciendo ?!-pregunto Kaoru sonrojado mientas ryoma sacaba un insecto de su ropa

-tenía esto -dijo sonriendo viendo como el otro no reaccionaba -ya no lo molesto mas ...-susurro mientras salía de los vestidores en busca de su capitán dejando a kaoru sonrojado y muy nervioso

-que le pasa a ese crió !? 0/0 acercándose de esa manera !-dijo Kaoru molesto mientras se tocaba el pecho en donde el príncipe había tocado -que es lo que pasa ...-susurro Kaoru mientras se metía en las duchas a tomar un baño bien frío ... De verdad lo necesitaba

-Buchou ! -grito Ryoma al ver que su capitán lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la escuela -lamento haberte hecho esperar -susurro haciendo una pequeña reverencia al mayor que solo alzo la cara del niño viendo como este lo miraba curioso

-no importa ... No espere mucho -susurro sonriendo mientras le besaba la mejilla al príncipe haciéndolo sonrojar -vamos entonces ... Ya aparte los boletos para la película que te gusta -susurro mientras le tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar tranquilamente por las calles

-en serio ?-pregunto emocionado Ryoma viendo a Tezuka que asentía -que bien -susurro muy feliz sonrojado . Tezuka era el único que lo hacia sentir bien y tranquilo y que lo hacia cambiar de manera radical su personalidad seria y arrogante a una de felicidad y niño tierno que nunca demostraba

-vamos a divertirnos mucho hoy -dijo Tezuka abrazando cariñosamente a ryoma mientras el otro correspondía gustoso el abrazo

Llegaron rápidamente al cine y entraron a la sala esperando que comenzara la película . Tezuka y Ryoma se sentaron en unos asientos que estaban un poco alejados de los demás ya que como era día de semana la gente no frecuentaba mucho al cine .ryoma estaba emocionado de poder pasar un día con su capitán , hace tiempo que no tenían tiempo para ellos dos y ya lo estaba extrañando . Su capitán siempre decía que estaba ocupado con los asuntos del torneo y por eso casi nunca salían no nada por el estilo .

-Ryoma ...-susurro Tezuka cerca del oído de ryoma haciendo temblar ligeramente

-Q-que sucede ?-pregunto Ryoma nervioso volteando a ver a su capitán que estaba muy cerca de su rostro poniendo mas nervioso al príncipe -acaso te pasa ...-dejo su habla cuando sintió unos labios invadiendo los suyos de manera tranquila y tierna lo cual hizo que se sonrojara de sobremanera pero igualmente le correspondió gustoso ese contacto que no lo invadía desde hace mucho tiempo .

-es solo que ya te extrañaba -susurro Tezuka mientras volvía a besar al pequeño pero esta vez mas apasionado y viendo que el pequeño correspondía siguió gustoso

-yo tambien te extrañaba -susurro mientras tezuka lo abrazaba cariñosamente . Daba gracias a que la sala estuviera casi sola -kunimitsu ...-susurro mientras Tezuka lo abrazaba mas fuerte como si en algún momento se fuera a desvanecer -no sabes cuanto ...-susurro luego de empezar el contacto nuevamente mientras seguían abrazados . Tezuka puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Ryoma para no perder ningún contacto mientras el otro solo ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo mas

-yo tambien te extrañe Ryoma -susurro mientras lo volvía a abrazar mas fuerte , ese contacto le era agradable...

-ya la película va a comenzar - susurro Ryoma dejando de abrazar a Tezuka para ver que la pantalla se encendía mostrando el inicio de la película pero vio que de nuevo Tezuka lo volvía a voltear la cara para besarlo salvajemente -Tezuka ...la película-susurraba ryoma pero tezuka lo seguía besando y abrazarlo mas fuerte

-quien dijo que te iba a dejar ver la película -susurro Tezuka besando las mejillas de un sonrojado Ryoma que estaba impresionado - eres demasiado ingenuo-susurro tezuka besando de nuevo los labios del príncipe que poco a poco empezó a corresponder gustoso ...


End file.
